Maraudeur: 5 Révélation
by Grande Troll
Summary: Avec un ami comme Sirius, un secret, aussi bien gardé soit-il finit par être découvert. Et les trois garçons vont alors se retrouver avec une responsabilité trop grande pour des gamins de 12 ans: faire confiance ou pas à un loup-garou.


Bonjour

Bonjour ! enfin bonsoir !

Voici donc un 5 ème Os sur les maraudeurs (et oui on repart pour un tour !)

Le sujet a déjà été fait plusieurs fois… j'espère donc avoir réussi malré tout à vous faire quelques chose d'original (bien que j'ai lu des choses très bien sur le sujet ;-) ) mais je ne voudrais pas faire du réchauffé… Enfin bon merci au lecteurs et… Lisez bien !

Disclamer : tout est à J.K.R

_**Révélation…**_

- James ! Il faut que je vous parle.

L'urgence, dans la voix de Sirius, lui fit lever les yeux de son livre. Un livre sur le Quidditch qu'il aurait bien voulu finir ce soir même. Il lança un regard à Peter qui s'était redressé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Remus.

James soupira. Cela faisait un an qu'il connaissait Remus, et un an que son ami voulait, chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, parler de lui. C'était une véritable obsession. Que, bien sur, James partageait, mais il ne l'aurait jamais admis. Il considérait que si le Gryffondor avait quelques choses à leur dire – comme la vérité sur ses absences par exemple – c'était à lui de le faire et pas à eux de le découvrir.

Mais Remus intriguait au plus au point et Sirius était apparemment incapable de le laisser venir à eux. Cette nuit encore, le garçon avait quitté Poudlard. C'était une habitude. Sa mère, disait-il, était gravement malade. James n'aurait jamais voulu mettre cette excuse en doute, mais son ami lui avait donné tellement d'arguments, plus ou moins loufoque, qu'il avait fini par se poser des questions parasites.

- Bon. Remus… Et alors ?

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais l'intérêt de Sirius pour la question, qui était à présent plus lié à l'inquiétude et à l'amitié qu'à la curiosité pur, lui faisait plaisir. Il n'était pas tout les jours faciles de libérer le jeune sorcier de onze ans d'influence parentale. Il avait apprit à respecter les moldus et les enfants sorciers de ces derniers. Mais il gardait une arrogance froide, un dédain à peine caché pour la plupart de ses camarades. Ce n'était pas vraiment méchant. Plus une habitude. Sans doute ne voyait-il même pas le mal qu'il y avait à agir de la sorte. James y allait doucement avec lui. Il lui pardonnait ce qu'il n'aurait pardonné à personne d'autre. Et jusque là, il n'avait jamais eu à le regretter. Et l'amitié qu'il portait pour Remus, le timide et discret, celui qu'il avait pendant des semaines nommés l'associable, l'autiste, était la preuve qu'il y avait du bon qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

- Bon. Si on récapitule…, Sirius s'assit sur son lit et sortit un rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Peter se rapprocha, s'installant en face de lui, à coté de James.

- Récapitule, récapitule, soupira James, moitié blasé, moitié amusé.

- Nous savons… Qu'il disparaît régulièrement.

- Tant d'intelligence me sidère, coupa Peter d'une voix haut perchée. Malgré lui le jeune Potter éclata de rire sous le regard noir de leur ami.

- On pourrait croire que vous n'en avez rien à foutre.

- Mais si mais si… Continu.

- Bon. J'ai réussi à réunir la plus grande partie des dates. Nous avons le 21/03… le 20/04… 20/05… Plus rien pendant les vacances d'été, évidement… Puis le 15/09 et enfin aujourd'hui le 14/10.

- Soit plus ou moins une fois pas mois…

- Oui. Et ce quelques soit le jour : devoir ou pas, vendredi soir ou pas. On pourrait penser que lorsqu'il part le vendredi après-midi pour être chez sa mère le vendredi soir et revenir le dimanche matin, il décale son « voyage » de quelques heures non ?

- Ca on en a déjà parlé.

- Je sais. Je récapitule ! Bref. J'ai noté ces dates sur mon calendrier. Et devinez quoi ?

Les deux sorciers se lancèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Un petit effort les mecs. C'est tellement évident que je ne comprend pas qu'on ne l'est pas deviné plus tôt…

- Ca a un rapport avec le Quidditch, demanda James avec un air sérieux.

- Non…

- Alors je comprends très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas deviné plus tôt.

Sirius le regarda un moment, une lueur de colère dans les yeux, avant de rouler son parchemin, de se lever et de sortir du dortoir, sans un mot. Son ami soupira.

- Nan, c'est bon Sirius, revient…

- Non. Ca sert à rien. T'as pas l'air de mesurer l'importance de la situation.

- Oh Sirius ! Te vexes pas ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense… C'est à Remus de nous dire tout ça.

- Mais merde James ! Tu comprends pas qu'il ne nous le dira _jamais ?_ Tu comprends pas qu'il a _besoin _de nous ?

- Ok ok on se calme tu veux ?

Il se leva, ferma la porte du dortoir, l'insonorisa, prit le bras de Sirius et l'entraina jusqu'à son lit, entre lui et Peter. Le sorcier tremblait.

- Tu sais… Tous ce que tu dis sur les moldus…

- Ouais ? et ben ?

- Que mes parents ont tord et tout…

- Oui…

- Ils sont pas les seuls à le penser, tu sais ?

James acquiesça un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sirius de tourner autour du pot. Il se décida cependant à prendre son mal en patience. Il sentait le garçon troublé, comme chaque fois que tout ce qu'il pensait vrai s'effondrait.

- Est-ce que tu penses que ça peut être vrai pour… Pour d'autres... euh… races ? Enfin… Peuple…

- Comme quoi ?

- Je sais pas… les Géants ?

- Les géants ?, répéta James qui cette fois ne voyait plus le moindre rapport avec Remus.

- Oui. Est-ce qu'il y a des gentils géants ? Je veux dire… Si on prend un Géant et qu'on l'éduque comme un bon sorcier, ne sera-t-il pas bon ?

Le sorcier ne répondit pas. Visiblement ce n'était pas une question anodine et elle demandait sérieux et réflexion. Sa première idée aurait été de répliquer non. Un Géant était une créature mauvaise. L'histoire le montrait bien. Et puis tous les sorciers le savaient. Sauf que l'histoire ne montrait pas toujours les sorciers sous un beau jour. Et Sirius était la preuve qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qu'on disait.

Donc, deuxième réponse possible : le oui. Mais là encore le oui le gênait. Les géants aimaient se battre, aimaient le sang. N'est-ce pas ? Il soupira.

- Je ne sais pas.

Au moins, il était sincère, même si cela ne satisferait peut-être pas son ami.

- De toute façon, les géants, c'était un mauvais exemple.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Remus est très fort.

- …

- Et il est fatigué, souvent. Surtout avant et après.

- L'angoisse ?

- James… Je crois qu'il ne quitte pas Poudlard.

Le sorcier le regarda un moment. Sirius regardait par la fenêtre, d'un air désespéré. Quel doute était venu envenimer son esprit ?

- Où est-il alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il soupira, détaillant le regard perdu de son ami. Visiblement c'était bien plus important qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord soupçonné. Son estomac se noua.

- Explique Sirius. Explique tout. On t'écoute.

- Regarde la lune.

James hésita. Une nouvelle dérobade ? Il obtempéra cependant. Il posa son regard sur la lune pâle. Blanche. Ronde.

- Alors ?, souffla Sirius.

- Hé bien… C'est la pleine lune.

- Oui. Comme le 15/09…

Le sorcier acquiesça mal à l'aise. Il commençait à redouter ce que Sirius allait dire. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il refusait que ce soit possible.

- Et aussi le 21/03, le 20/04 et le 20/05. J'ai vérifié. C'est, d'ailleurs, le seul point commun que je leur ai trouvé, à ces putains de date.

- …

- Au début, j'ai pensé comme toi : que ce n'était pas possible. C'est bien ce que tu penses, pas vrai ?

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Coïncidence frappante, voilà tout. Simple coïncidence…

- …

- Alors j'ai épluché tout les livres de la bibliothèque qui parlaient de la pleine lune, continua Sirius.

- …

Ce qui expliquait son amour soudain pour les livres. Le cœur de James battait trop fort.

- Et j'ai rien trouvé d'autres. Rien qui puisse s'appliquer à Remus.

- …

Preuve donc qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien à part ce que je refusais depuis le début.

- …

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible… Pas ça. Pas à Remus. Il suffoquait. La tête lui tournait.

- Il est fort. Fatigué avant et après. Et puis… Tellement nerveux quand on parle de lui. Tellement timide…

- Moi aussi j'suis timide, fit remarquer Peter, qu'on avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. Sa voix était paniquée. Mais il essayait autant que possible de cacher ses tremblements.

- Oui. Mais tu ne disparais pas les nuits de pleine lune.

- Mais Remus ne peux pas… Il est tellement gentil…

- D'où ma question, souffla Sirius, Est-il possible que tout ce que les gens disent sur eux est faux ?

- Non, coupa James sèchement, On se calme maintenant ! De quel droit cherche-t-on à savoir ? De quel droit mettons-nous en doute la parole de Remus, d'un _ami ! _

- Du droit de chacun à protéger sa sécurité, répliqua Sirius.

- Fermes là ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous laissez supposer là ? Vous _accusez _un _ami _d'être un _loup garou_, rien de moins et vous êtes là, tranquillement à discuter de savoir si oui ou non il faut lui planter une balle d'argent dans le cœur ?

Il fulminait, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il s'était relevé d'un bond et hurlait d'une rage qu'il ne s'était jamais connu.

- James, couina Peter, on a jamais…

- Tais-toi putain tais-toi ! Maintenant vous allez oublier tout ça et…

- Non !

Sirius se leva. Il planta son regard noir dans celui brûlant de James.

- Tu ne vas pas fermer les yeux Potter ! Tu vas regarder la vérité. Parce que c'est la vérité !

- Comment as-tu pu… Imagine ce qu'il va penser s'il apprend… Lui qui a eu temps de mal à nous faire confiance… Et vous… Vous qui lui donnez la preuve que vous le lui faites pas confiance… Au point… _Au point de l'accuser d'être un monstre sanguinaire !_

- Ce n'est pas un monstre sanguinaire, répliqua Sirius, c'est un loup-garou.

- C'est pareil, répliqua James, sans réfléchir.

Sirius chancela. Il posa sur lui un regard perdu, suppliant. Le sorcier frissonna. Il voulu dire quelques choses mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Il regarda, sans un mot, impuissant, son ami s'effondrait sur le lit. Il eut envi de pleurer. Pourquoi tout était aussi injuste ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il doive assumer une telle décision ? Chasser Remus du groupe, ou mettre à terre tous ce qu'il avait toujours appris sur les loups-garous. Car la question de savoir si leur ami en était effectivement un ne se posait plus. Non pas qu'il soit convaincu. Mais la réaction de Sirius laissait supposer que lui l'était. Et qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part. Une réponse qui changerait totalement leur vie.

- Sirius, réussit-il à articuler, Si c'était le cas... Il nous l'aurait dit, non ?

- Non, souffla Peter, Il aurait eut trop peur. Trop peur de vous perdre… de nous perdre.

- Qu'est ce qu'un loup garou peut en avoir à foutre de nous ?

- On est ses amis. Loup-garou ou pas il le sait… S'il l'a pas dit c'est qu'il… Il est notre ami… Non ?

- Ou alors il veut nous manipuler ?

- On parle de Remus…

- On parle d'un loup-garou.

Une nouvelle gaffe. Il entendit Sirius tirer les rideaux sur lui d'un geste sec. Il déglutit. Les idées, les pensées, se chevauchaient dans son esprit. Parlait-il d'un loup-garou ou de Remus ? Et si Remus était un loup-garou qu'est ce que cela changeait ? Il ne les avait jamais attaqués, jamais menacés. Et puis il était dangereux qu'une fois pas mois, non ? Mais être un monstre une fois par mois devait avoir des répercutions sur les autres jours.

D'un autre coté, si Remus était un manipulateur, il avait l'esprit particulièrement tordu, sadique et avait un talent fou de comédien. Non. Ca ne collait pas avec son ami. Lui faire confiance était folie... De même que faire confiance à un Black.

- Et toi, gentil Peter, sourit-il, tu nous cache quoi ?

Le garçon rit et secoua la tête.

- Rien ! Promis !

- Bon et ben on est deux normaux dans le groupe, c'est déjà ça !

James s'approcha du lit de Sirius et tira les rideaux.

- Sirius. Ca va ?

- Oui, grommela ce dernier sans se retourner.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Quoi ?

- Hé bien… pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- J'aimais bien Remus.

Le sorcier nota l'emploi du passé. Il grimaça.

Tu sais que… Je suis pas la « voix de la vérité ».

Evidement. T'es trop con pour ça !

Il sourit. Sirius s'était tourné vers lui, d'un air taquin. Mais il était encore perturbé. Tout autant que James. Sauf que lui devait essayer de se faire plus mature. Il avait été désigné sans le savoir « chef » du groupe. C'était donc lui qui prenait toutes les responsabilités. Ce qui était vraiment agaçant en ce moment. Et il n'avait pas l'intention que ça dure.

- Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

- C'est un loup-garou, c'est un monstre, il nous a trahis.

James hésita, mal à l'aise. Il avait parlé avec tant de haine et mépris dans la voix… Se pouvait-il qu'il le pense vraiment ? Mais ça n'allait pas avec ce qu'il disait au départ. _Tu comprends pas qu'il a __**besoin**__ de nous ? _

- Sirius… C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Evidement.

- Bon. On est donc plus que trois dans le groupe.

- Quoi ?, le garçon sursauta.

- Bah oui. Si tu penses qu'il nous a trahis, on va pas rester son ami…

- Mais tu le penses pas toi ?

- Sirius… Je te demande ce que _toi_ t'en penses ! _TOI_. Pas tes parents, pas les autres, pas moi, mais toi !

Le sorcier resta silencieux un moment.

- Et si je te le dis, tu ferras quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si c'est différent de ce que tu penses toi…

- Je suis pas comme t'es parent, fit remarquer James, acide, Je te juge pas sur ce que tu penses. Et je considère pas que toute la vérité vient de moi.

- Je me dis… Qu'il doit être malheureux. Il a un monstre en lui alors que c'est le type le plus gentil du monde. Et les gens ne voient que ce monstre… Et puis… il est tout seul.

James hocha la tête.

- Et toi Peter, t'en pense quoi ?

- hé ben… On est ami non ? Entre ami on peut pardonner ça… Tant qu'il reste pas dans le dortoir quand c'est la pleine lune…

- Adjugé vendu, sourit James, soulagé.

- Reste un problème, répliqua Peter.

- Oh non ! Pas un problème, pas encore…

- Comment avertir le concerné ?, continua le garçon.

Les trois sorciers se lancèrent un regard consterné. Excellente question…

Ils ne dormirent pas, cette nuit là. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à réfléchir. La fatigue, l'ambiance appelant aux confidences aidant, ils parlèrent. Ils parlèrent de Remus, des loups-garous, de ce qu'ils pensaient sur eux, de ce qu'ils pensaient sur lui, de Dumbledore, forcément au courant, de leur crainte et de leur doute. Le lendemain, ils se rendirent en cours, anxieux à en être malade. Où était Remus ? A l'infirmerie ? Devraient-ils l'attendre ou aller lui parler dès maintenant ? Il y avait peu de chance cependant pour qu'il soit à la vue de tous. Et puis la nuit devait l'avoir épuisé.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre. C'est donc de plus en plus fébrile qu'ils regardèrent la journée s'écouler. Lentement. Jamais les cours ne leur avaient paru si long, si ennuyants. Pas de blague, pas de discussion. Rien. Juste le regard sur les aiguilles. Et le cœur qui battait trop fort. Et l'estomac noué.

Dès qu'ils furent libres, ils coururent se réfugier dans le dortoir. Remus viendrait soit dans la soirée, soit le lendemain. Ils espéraient qu'il ne tarde pas. D'abord parce que cela signifierait qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Et ensuite parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas d'attendre des heures encore…

Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, trois bonnes heures plus tard. Remus resta un moment interdit. Il était pâle, comme chaque fois. Il les dévisagea, puis un éclat de panique passa dans ses yeux aux reflets dorés. Il fit un pas en arrière comme pour s'assurer de sa fuite. Mais les trois autres ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

Sirius fut le premier à réagir. D'un bond il fut sur la porte qu'il claqua sèchement. James lança deux sorts : un pour la fermer et l'autre pour l'insonoriser. Peter se rassit calmement et adressa un sourire encourageant à Remus, en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir. Comme un animal traqué, le garçon obéit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit James.

- On veut juste te parler, ajouta Peter alors que Sirius s'adossait à la porte. Il regardait le sol.

- Et bien…, Remus eut un sourire douloureux, Je vous écoute.

James hésita. Il paraissait si mal… Si triste et paniqué… N'était-ce pas une torture que de le forcer à avoir une telle discussion ? Il continuait à penser qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il en parle lui-même. Même s'il comprenait qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait de si tôt…

- T'es un loup-garou, n'est ce pas ?

Question de Sirius qui méritait le Prix de la Délicatesse. Toutes les félicitations du jury vraiment. Malgré la concurrence il s'était véritablement écarté du lot, par un talent inimaginable en la matière… Remus avait blanchit si brusquement qu'il félicita mentalement l'initiative de Peter de le faire asseoir.

- Je…, Il voulu se relever mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus, je...

- Je crois qu'on peut prendre ça pour un oui, grommela Sirius, sous le regard noir des deux autres.

- Ecoute Remus, murmura alors James, se décidant à prendre les choses en main, Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le sache. Et on comprend. Vraiment. Je veux dire… Ca ne doit pas être facile avec tout ce qu'on dit sur eux… Mais ça change rien. Pour nous quatre je veux dire.

- Si. Ca change tout…

Le sorcier soupira.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais je suis un monstre, je suis dangereux, je…

- Ca fait mal ?

La voix de Sirius le coupa dans son élan. Il resta surprit.

- Je veux dire… J'ai… J'ai lu que c'était très _très_ douloureux…

- Oh. Je…, il rougit, Oui…

- Et c'est vrai que, Peter lança un regard timide à Sirius, Que tu te mutiles si tu n'as pas la possibilité de mordre ?

- Je suis un monstre, souffla Remus en baissant la tête.

- Non.

James le regardait fixement, essayant de sourire d'un air encourageant et amical. En vérité il avait plutôt envi de vomir. Sentir la douleur de son ami lui faisait mal. Tellement…

- Si. Bien sur que si je…

- Tu crois quoi ?, coupa de nouveau Sirius, le regardant avec rage, Qu'on va t'abandonner, te laisser tomber, tout ça parce que tu crois, toi que tu es un monstre ? Tu crois qu'on est comme ça ? On a eu besoin de temps, pour digérer la nouvelle et rien que ce temps est monstrueux, ignoble ! Mais on n'est pas stupides au point de faire le mauvais choix après ce temps ! Tu es notre ami. Loup-garou ou pas ! Je suis bien votre ami alors que je suis un sang pur futur mage noir non ?

- Tu n'es pas un futur mage noir, répliqua James, heureux du discours de son ami, Je veille au grain ! Quand à toi Remus… On est tes amis… Non ?

- Malgré… ?

- Oui. Peu importe…, renchéri Peter.

- D'ailleurs on va trouver un moyen de régler le problème, ajouta Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Pour nous, rien est impossible, déclara-il pompeusement.

James éclata de rire.

- On va pouvoir faire des tas de blagues à tous moment ! Maintenant qu'on sait que tu as un don surdéveloppé pour l'ouïe, moins de risque de se faire choper dans les couloirs !

- Vous allez m'utiliser pour faire des conneries ?, Remus paraissait hésitant mais un sourire commençait à naitre sur ses lèvres. Un sourire de joie, de confiance, d'amour qu'il ne leur avait jamais donné, avant...

- Hé bien… Ouais !, sourit-il en se tournant vers les deux autres qui riaient tout autant, Pas vrai les gars ?


End file.
